1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a revolver for mounting the objective lenses of a microscope thereon, and in particular to a driving device for rotating the revolver for the interchange of the objective lenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in a microscope, a plurality of objective lenses have been mounted on an objective revolver and the magnification of the objective lenses has been changed by manually rotating the objective revolver.
However, the objective revolver normally overlies a sample to be observed and therefore, when the objective revolver is manually operated, minute dust may drop from the hand onto the sample. Particularly, during the observation of a semiconductor wafer or the like having a minute pattern of the order of one micron, even such dust forms a problem and therefore, a microscope in which the rotation of the objective revolver is accomplished manually has not been preferable.